


Night Fall

by Beautiful_Nightmare



Category: Craquaria - Freeform - Fandom, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Nightmare/pseuds/Beautiful_Nightmare
Summary: Leaving the workroom, Aquaria feels overwhelmed and is unsure of how to deal with his emotions only for Miz Cracker to find him and help him sort out how he feels.  Craquaria fluff.





	Night Fall

Blues, oranges, and pinks filled the sky above, growing darker as the sun slowly set on the horizon.  The moon began to emerge in the twilight, getting brighter and brighter as each minute passed by.  Cool wind blew rustling the leaves of the trees around the park.  The swing silently moved back and forth as Aquaria gently held onto the chain, moving with the momentum that he had already gained.

Dressed only in a pair of thin sweatpants and a shirt, Aquaria felt the chill run through his body but he ignored it, lost in his thoughts and feelings.  The filming for season ten was still ongoing and he didn’t know how he managed to convince the crew to allow him out but he had, maybe it had something to do with the tears present in his brown eyes. 

The events of the day had gotten to him, overwhelmed him, and he couldn’t control his emotions.  The tears started and as soon as they did he was out of the workroom, wanting to pull himself back together before he went back to making his outfit. 

The other queens in the workroom didn’t help his mood either, they were singing off key, yelling at one another, and were all overworked and tired just like he was.  The Vixen had picked up on his crush on Miz Cracker, noticing that every few minutes his eyes gazed toward the shorter man, and had teased him about it all afternoon, making jabs and kissing sounds at him every time Miz Cracker had his back to them and was out of earshot.

Miz Cracker was the only one in the workroom who hadn’t said anything to him and it made him nervous.  _‘Did he overhear what the other queens were saying about them?  Does he know that I like him as more than friends?  Does he hate me and want nothing to do with me?’_ Aquaria thought as he wiped the still present tears from his eyes.

The cool wind blew again, hitting his ankles, sending a chill up his legs.  The street lights were beginning to turn on, casting an orange light around him.  He could feel his emotions getting the best of him once more as he thought about Miz Cracker, he was almost positive that the older queen wanted nothing to do with him. 

Getting caught up in his thoughts, Aquaria didn’t hear the sounds of footsteps in the bark coming up behind him.

“A penny for your thoughts?” the soft voice asked, startling Aquaria, making him visibly jump.

“Oh God, I didn’t hear you coming,” Aquaria responded, looking up to see Miz Cracker standing in front of the swing, looking as gorgeous as ever with the last remaining light illuminating his face.

“Are you okay?  I can see that you’re upset, what happened?” Miz Cracker asked with concern evident in his voice, pulling his jacket tighter around himself.

“I feel overwhelmed, like everything including the workroom is trying to swallow me up, and my feelings are all over the place and I don’t know what to do, I’ve never felt this stressed before,” Aquaria admitted, not sure if he wanted to confess his feelings to the queen in front of him.

“Let’s start from the beginning of that list; what has you feeling overwhelmed?” Miz Cracker asked, wanting to help the younger queen out by helping him sort out his feelings.

“This competition, I thought I would be good at it but every time we have a group challenge my anxiety gets the better of me and I can’t seem to form words let alone sentences.  It’s like everyone in the workroom is looking at me like I’m the weakest link.  I’ve heard them say it too and it hurts,” Aquaria explained, wiping at his eyes once again.

“You’re not the weakest link Giovanni, you are an amazing drag performer and person and I’d love to get the chance to be in a group with you because I know we’d kill it.  If you ever feel like that again or just need some support, come to me, I’ll help you in any way I can,” Miz Cracker replied, reaching forward and wiping the stray tear which ran down Aquaria’s face.

“Thank you Max, I don’t know why you’re so nice to me when all I seem to do is put my foot in my mouth and be mean to you,” Aquaria responded, running the tip of his shoe through the bark, trying not to turn red at the softness of Miz Cracker’s hand on his face.

“I consider you my friend even if you don’t feel the same way about me.”  Looking up to the now dark sky, Miz Cracker tried to avoid eye contact with the man in front of him, deciding to sit on the other swing.

“I do consider you to be my friend but I need to be honest about my feelings otherwise I feel like I’m lying to you and I don’t want that to be the case,” Aquaria said, closing his eyes, waiting for what was to come.

“What do you mean Giovanni?  What feelings?” Miz Cracker enquired; preparing himself for what Aquaria was going to say.

“I like you Max, l really like you and I would like to see if we could be more than just friends but if all you want is to just be friends I hope me telling you this hasn’t ruined my chance of being your friend,” Aquaria blurted out, take a deep breath in, not knowing how to feel as the wind sent another cold shiver up his spine.

“Giovanni, I like you too, I just wasn’t sure on what to do as there is a quite significant age gap between us.  I would really like it if we could give us a go, you’re amazing, funny, smart, and every time I see you I just want to be next to you.  You make me feel things that I’ve never felt before and I just want to grab you and kiss you half the time,” Miz Cracker admitted, looking to Aquaria for his reaction.

“The age gap I don’t care about, I just want to be happy and I’m happy whenever I’m around you.  Getting to hold you and kiss you is something I’ve only ever dreamed about and if I get to do it, I’m probably going to turn into a giggling school girl,” Aquaria responded, watching as Cracker got up from his swing.

“Are we really going to give this a go?” Miz Cracker asked, watching as Aquaria stood up and joined him between their swings.

“We are,” Aquaria replied, smiling at the other queen.

“Good, I really do like you Giovanni,” Miz Cracker responded, cupping Aquaria’s cheek and leaning in.

“I really like you too, Max,” Aquaria replied, closing his eyes as he leant in and felt his lips press gently against Miz Cracker’s.  He could feel his heart swell with emotion as a smile spread across his face.

Resting his forehead against Aquaria’s, Miz Cracker caressed the younger man’s cheek with his fingers.

Not wanting to break their moment, Aquaria breathed in and relaxed into Miz Cracker’s touch.  He felt whole and happy for the first time that day, the stress melting away.  He felt the cool wind blowing against his back and he shivered, realising how cold it really was.

Noticing the shiver that ran through Aquaria, Miz Cracker took a step back and removed his jacket, placing it over Aquaria’s shoulders.  “Here,” he said, watching as Aquaria held it to his body.

“Thank you,” Aquaria sincerely said, smiling at Miz Cracker.

“How about we head back and get out of the cold?” Miz Cracker suggested, wanting to get them into the warmth.

“Okay, it is pretty dark,” Aquaria replied, feeling Miz Cracker’s hand in his own.

Walking back to the set hand in hand, they both had smiles on their faces as they looked forward to what the future would bring for them.


End file.
